


the distance between us

by rumpledvelvet



Series: beneath the lights ( model au ) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: yuri was half asleep, his long fingers slowly tracing otabek’s pixelized features as he took in his partner’s fond gaze. otabek looked so..cuddly and the distance that separated them was nothing less than extremely homophobic.a deleted scene from'breathing is hard until you're free'!





	the distance between us

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! there are a few scenes that didn't make it into the whole fic, and this is one of them! it was cut mostly due to length and the fact that i didn't think it fit with the theme as a whole. just to be clear, otabek and yuri are NOT dating. they're qpp, and kiss every so often but are mostly just die hard bros.

yuri was half asleep, his long fingers slowly tracing otabek’s pixelized features as he took in his partner’s fond gaze. otabek looked so.. _ cuddly _ and the distance that separated them was nothing less than extremely homophobic. 

the russian boy moved his hand and made a show of laying it back on the screen with the hope that otabek’s general understanding of whatever it was that yuri wanted at any given time would be able to transcend an ocean. otabek made a similar show of moving his own hand and shook his head fondly when yuri made a sound akin to a contented purr. 

“yura..” his voice was soft and warm, filled with unconditional love, but the speakers took away some of the tender cadences of his accent. yuri hated how far away spain was from new york more than ever. “how do you feel?”

it takes yuri several long moments to respond due to the intense haze of his pain killers. “kind of like that one time we smoked pot in london with guanghong and leo.. but, like, not as fun.” he ran his fingers down otabek’s digital jawline with a faint smile dancing on his lips. “the world is soft and fuzzy, and there's a guanghong but no leo and  _ you _ . also, my stitches itch.” most of his words were slurred, but otabek had a few years to learn “sleepy yuri” as a fourth language. 

“don't scratch them, yurochka.” he could tell that yuri had no intention of actually moving to scratch his stiches, but it never hurt to tread carefully when one was face with a high yuri. that very night in london they nearly got arrested because he'd  _ insisted  _ on trying to break into a pet shop to rescue kittens. “if you scratch them, they'll only itch more and then you’ll have to go  _ back _ to the doctor.”

yuri made an unhappy sound at the prospect of returning to the hospital so soon and tucked the fingers of his free hand under his laptop in an attempt to keep from scratching. otabek lowered his voice when the man across the aisle from him narrowed his eyes in his direction and quickly ducked his head in apology. when the grouchy stranger appeared placated, he spoke again. “and that night wasn't  _ fun _ , it was a disaster. yuuri was lecturing us far too late into the night.”

yuri shook his head firmly, his blond fringe falling fetchingly into his sleepy green eyes and making otabek’s heart clench in his chest. two more hours and he could see that sleepy expression up close. “it was fun because i was with you..” 

_ aw _ . “i love you madly.” otabek said softly, wanting nothing more than to push his yura’s hair out of his face and press a kiss to his brow.

“i love  _ you _ madly-er.” his sleepy kitten of a queer platonic partner insisted even as his eyes fluttered shut and his body started to relax in preparation to sleep.

“sleep well..” he whispered as yuri’s breathing evened out and he succumbed to the sleep his pain medication so wanted him in.

guanghong’s cheery face popped into view of yuri’s laptop camera a few minutes after yuri had fallen asleep and waved both of their hands at otabek in greeting. “what’s your eta?” they whispered, carefully moving the laptop so their conversation wouldn’t wake yuri up from his nap.

“two hours. will he sleep that long?” a sober yuri could, but otabek knew medicine didn't always work as planned and it would ruin the surprise for yuri to be awake when otabek arrived back in the city.

“without a doubt. see you in three hours!” the video call ended and otabek leaned back in his seat with the smallest of smiles on his usually stoic face. 

otabek landed almost exactly two hours later and caught a yellow cab to the renovated loft where yuri had made his home with viktor and yuri. viktor let him in with a silent but wide smile on his lips, happily letting him make a beeline for yuri’s room. he hesitated in the doorway of the room, taking in the familiar posters and stuffed animals before he climbed into bed with yuri with the utmost care. he didn't  _ want _ to wake him, but he also hadn't counted on yuri’s nose being able to pick out his cologne in any situation. 

“beka..?” his whispered, eyes fluttering open for a moment as he grew adjusted to another presence in his bed. 

“i’m here, yura, go back to sleep.. i’ll be here when you wake up again..”   
yuri hummed contently in agreement, resting his arm atop of otabek’s to keep him close and to fall into a more peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @[phiichiits](https://phiichiits.tumblr.com/)! i'll answer questions and will be posting more about model au there!


End file.
